Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Emily sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Emily also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Emily wants to earn at least $$48$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Emily will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Emily wants to make at least $$48$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $48$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $48$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $34 \geq $48$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $48 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $14 $ $x \geq \dfrac{14}{3} \approx 4.67$ Since Emily cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.67$ up to $5$ Emily must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.